


After the Rain

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Rui and Wes are reunited, with Steven they team up and free the Weather Institute from Team Aqua. Though Wes learns something terrifying and adds a new friend to his team.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	After the Rain

Being met with warmth was something Wes was used to, but being  _ embraced  _ by it was entirely different. 

He couldn't stop grinning the moment Rui met him halfway; running into his arms and giving him a tight hug. Its been so long since he hugged her, let alone  _ anyone  _ he nearly forgot what to do with himself. They shifted around and Wes noticed Steven was giving them an odd look so he decided to untangle himself from Rui.

_ He's probably lost to who she is. _

"Steven, this is my former partner, Rui Prism," Wes introduces her and notices how Rui's happy expression turns to one of surprise.  _ Maybe she knows about him since his dad owns a corporation. _ "Actually Rui, what are you doing here—"

_ "Hey! Make sure to keep all visitors away from the Weather Institute! Do you hear me grunts!" _

All three look towards the source of the shouting, noticing Team Aqua grunts surrounding the outside of the Weather Institute. Rui frowns at this and turns her attention back to the duo.

"Actually  _ that's  _ why," Rui sighs and shakes her head. "My hometown, Fortree City, is close by and recent trainers who've visited mentioned that Team Aqua was taking over the Weather Institute and I wanted to see if I could do something."

"That's why me and Steven are here too," Wes rubs the back of his neck and glances over to Steven. "We're here to deal with Team Aqua too—"

"Can I help?" Rui interrupts and Wes notices how determined she looks. Her blue eyes were wide and shining, the same way she used to look when she'd help him spot Shadow Pokemon. 

Well, there's no harm to it.

After nodding to her, Rui gives him a reassuring smile and follows along. 

It was nice having Rui alongside him again, as if it were back like the old days except with two different evil teams they needed to take down this time. He was kinda grateful to finally be getting out of the weather and back inside since for some reason he felt unusually hot and uncomfortable.

_ Maybe it's just the humidity.. _

On the short trip there he noticed how Rui and Steven kept sharing glances and small smiles, as if at a loss to say but looked as if they would get along. Rui is friendly and outgoing while Steven is kind and charismatic. Why wouldn't they get along?

In the meantime Castform was content floating as close to him as possible, soaking in the attention that Rui gave him as she patted his head.

Upon making it to the Weather Institute, there were two grunts guarding the door, sending them glares with their pokeballs drawn out as if they were making a threat. 

_ Nothing me and Steven can't take care of. _

"I'll deal with them!" Rui speaks up, and before he and Steven could intervene she throws out two pokeballs, releasing an Alolan Raichu and a Xatu. 

Wes watches, surprised to see her have a team of her own though he thought the psychic types were both fitting for her,  _ especially _ the Alolan Raichu.

Considering her grandfather's strongest Pokemon is a Pikachu she really did take after him.

"Be careful." Wes says, deciding to trust Rui and receives a nod from Steven as she takes on the grunts so they can get inside. 

  
  
  
  
  


Wes thought it'd be refreshing to get inside, though not  _ entirely  _ with all the Aqua grunts hanging around. Even inside he still felt stuffy, sweaty and was constantly tugging at his collar finding it hard to breathe.

At least it didn't take him, Castform and Steven long to battle their way through the grunts as if they were nothing. As long as they were getting rid of grunts then he could endure feeling uncomfortable and warm for the meantime.

"Hey Wes," Steven speaks up, oddly quiet throughout their time in the Weather Institute until now. "How do you and Rui know each other?"

Oh, of course Steven would be curious about that. Maybe that's why he's been silent, other than when they were battling.

"I saved Rui from being kidnapped by Cipher." Wes leaves it at that for now. While the memory was still fresh in his head, they had a top priority of stopping Team Aqua. 

_ Story for another day. _

The stairs of the second floor were in sight, though a grunt with black hair and red eyes stood in front of the stairs, with her hands on her hips. 

"And where do you think you two are going?" The grunt demanded, a little too loud and obnoxious for Wes's liking. Then again he hasn't met a grunt he actually likes in general. "No one’s allowed to get past me!"

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Wes shares an unimpressed look with Steven before he walks past the grunt as if she were nothing. To add salt to the wound he doesn't even bother sparing her a glance as he and Castform make their way up the stairs noticing how silent she went.

"Aggron, let's go!"

Wes smiles to himself as he hears the beginning of a battle behind him just as he makes it to the weather research room while fighting off the last few remaining grunts in the room. 

Maybe it was just him, but somehow the room felt even worse to him than the first floor. Wes wipes away beads of sweat on his forehead and finds Shelly expecting to battle her like their last encounter.

Except that wasn't the case.

Shelly was currently hunched over a computer, engrossed with what looked to be information or maybe a prediction about Kyogre and its ability to make it rain continuously. She didn't bother acknowledging him, and Castform tilted its head at Wes, bumping against him and wanting Wes to speak with her.

Wes joins her, a little hesitant on what to say and tenses when Shelly gasps, staring intensely at the screen with a horrified expression. As if finally registering Wes is there she hardly looks startled by his presence which makes Wes more concerned as to what she was panicking over.

"If Kyogre is awakened, especially in its primal form.." Arceus, so that  _ is  _ their objective after all. Though the last bit makes Wes wonder what a primal form is. Or if he even wants to find out. "Kyogre could drown the  _ world.  _ I wonder if Archie knows of this.."

_ Guess that confirms he's their leader. _

"Do you think Groudon is capable of such devastation as well?" Wes asks, not liking how Shelly's frown deepens at that. The last thing the world needed was another Orre and he intended to keep Orre as the  _ only  _ desert region.

"It's highly possible.."

"—Shelly!" The same grunt Steven had been battling appeared before them, choosing to ignore Wes in favor of her admin. "All of the grunts on the lower floor and outside have been defeated!"

"We need to head out now anyways," Shelly on the other hand isn't fazed by the news, though reasonably more preoccupied with the devastating news she just acquired. "And we must speak with Archie immediately."

Wes watches them leave peacefully, a little surprised how their demeanor changed. Though he figures it's a good thing considering how horrified Shelly’s reaction was to the news.

With Team Aqua leaving the Weather Institute, Wes tends to the researchers they locked up, noticing how relieved they looked upon his arrival. Fortunately they were all unharmed as well.

"I guess all went well on your end too?" Wes turns to the sound of Steven's voice, giving him a tired smile and a nod. Despite not having to battle much he felt unusually exhausted..

Rui appeared behind Steven, sending him a wave and he felt relief upon noticing she got along okay without the need of his help. The sight of how they both looked happy filled Wes with warmth.

"Pardon me young man," An older man comes into view and bows to the trio. "I see you found our Castform! I'm Dave, Castform's creator and the head researcher here. You have our deepest gratitude for saving Castform and my staff. If it's not too much to ask may I request that you take Castform with you? He's clearly become attached to you!"

Another Pokemon as a reward? Sounds great to him. 

"I think its already been decided." Wes comments with a smile, feeling Castform nuzzle his head against his arm. Wes pulled out a friend ball, watching Castform bump his head against the button and the ball only had to click once.

Wes admires his friend ball, though instead of releasing Castform he puts away the ball as his eyes begin to feel heavy. 

_ Why do I feel so tired.. _

Wes shook his head. He  _ needs  _ to stay awake! He has a priority after all. The information about Kyogre was highly important and—

And why was it so hard to breathe now?

Wes pulls at his collar as his vision begins to blur and before he knew it his whole world went black as he collapsed. Instead of hitting the floor he felt two arms wrap around him and everything began to fade. 

_ "Wes!" _

**Author's Note:**

> Another reunion fic! I love Rui so it's nice to finally see her! As always thanks to my requester for this prompt/idea, very much in love with this series and can't wait to see what happens next! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
